Mary (London)
Mary (the nurse) is a girl from the story that you can add to your gang after completing the London Quests. Mary is a girl from London and works in a hospital. She hasn't had sex in a long time and seems like an easy target. Quest Her first quest is in the hospital where you find her when you look for a friend named Alex. Alex and Mary are having sex on Alex hospital bed. You quickly join them. But as you and Alex are coming she realized that this might not been a good idea since she could get fired for it. The second quest starts with you waiting on Mary as her shift ends at the hospital. She is surprised to see you and asks that you will not tell her co-workers what you two did. You agree but only if she comes with you to the pub, which she does. At the Pub, she drinks a bit too much and after a while you ask her to come outside since she is so drunk. It ends with the two of you in an alley having sex. After this she joins your party. Rebooted Quest Mary's quest was rewritten shortly before the Las Vegas update. Mary approaches her boss at the hospital with the concern that one of her new patients (your character) keep asking to have sex with her. She opens her robe, and her boss tells her to go for it as she has a good body. The first quest opens with you pounding Mary's pussy. She says that your dick is too big for her and you suggest that they switch to her ass. The next scene has you coming on Mary's gaping asshole as she asks another nurse to tag in for her as she is exhausted. The other nurse says she's a virgin but will fellate you. You declare that the new nurse is ugly and demand that a paper bag be placed over her head. Once the bag is on her head (with holes for eyes and mouth) you chipmunk her face. The second quest takes place at a bar, where a woman is stripping on the table and you are jerking off. Some bitch swears at you so you say you'll jerk off in the toilets. You kick down the women's bathroom door and see Mary. You ask her if she wants it up the ass again. As you're pounding her she asks to be your girlfriend and you agree. Upgrade (requirement) To upgrade Mary to level 2 : (Mary and her co workers will strip for you if you get them some fancy clothes.) To upgrade Mary to level 3 : (Next you can have sex with her and her co-workers but for that she wants a collection of sex toys.) To upgrade Mary to level 4 : (Finally Mary tells you that she has dreamed of having sex with a Sex Rookie and his friends. If you can get that title she will let you bang her hard.) Upgrade (reward) At level 2, Mary takes off her white tank top and become topless (but uses her hands to cover up her breasts) At level 3, Mary removes her white miniskirt and like for the top, she don't wear underwear and show her pussy. At level 4, because she is already naked, she just put hands on hips and show nipples too. (She still keep a 'nurse' headgear) Category:Girls who change poses